Superstar
by blueSKIES247
Summary: She's invisible and everyone knows who he is. Nitchie.


**First, he was the superstar.**

Mitchie was just another wide-eyed girl. Desperately in love with him.

She knew from the first note played she'd be breaking all her rules to see him. For her birthday, Sierra got her these huge photographs of his band and she stuck them all over her room. On the wall so she could show it off, on the ceiling so he's the first thing she sees when she wakes up, on the door so he's the last thing she sees when she leaves.

He was down-right gorgeous. Too bad millions of other girls in the front row thought so too.

**Then, he was her boyfriend's best friend.**

Out of luck, coincidence, and little white lies, Shane Grey fell in love with her. It was the classic fangirl fantasy coming true. She went to camp a nobody; she left camp a genuine _somebody_. Paparazzi, tabloids, interviews, record deals, she was getting it all. Being Shane's girlfriend meant a one-way express ticket to fame.

It also meant getting to know his quieter band mate. And Nate became everything a bf's bff should be. Her partner in crime, her checkers opponent, her ice cream buddy.

He was so much more than his beautiful smile. Too bad she was one of the few people who knew.

**Then, he was her best friend's boyfriend.**

When Caitlyn called her that one spring day screaming that oh my god, Nate just asked her out, Mitchie couldn't have been happier for the two. Surely her two bestest friends were meant to be together…

They would go on double dates, the four of them. Once, they went to see the new horror movie, even though she protested that she didn't do scary. It was getting to a particularly terrifying scene when suddenly a zombie popped out from the closet and she didn't see it coming and she clung to him for dear life, feeling that much better when his arms were wrapped around her.

Only, it was a super dark theater and perhaps the IMAX experience had confused her a little. She heard Nate chuckle and ask her shouldn't she be snuggling up with _Shane_? They all laughed at her mistake and she quickly pulled away and leaned to the guy on the opposite side...you know, her actual boyfriend.

He gave the greatest hugs. Too bad he was Caitlyn's and she was Shane's.

**Then, he was the brother she never had.**

As the years passed, their relationships grew. They were the new fearsome foursome. They were always together.

Nate always sided with Mitchie, though, whenever there was a fight--even if it was over small things like what color tie to wear or where to go for dinner tonight. Or when Shane was bashing her in his flirty way, as he does a lot, she would run up to Nate and tattle that Shane was being mean to her. Then Shane would retort no, he's not, he was only kidding, and that Mitchie was not fat at all. Of course, Nate never listened; he just put his arm around Mitchie's shoulders and walked off saying how Shane was a jerk and how about she just dumps him?

He was only joking too, or so she thought. Too bad he really wasn't.

**Then, he was her shoulder to cry on.**

Soon enough, the playful fights turned into full-out arguments, on both parties. Nate and Caitlyn split after a year together, but honestly, everyone knew it would happen. Yeah, they're cute. But not compatible. Shane and Mitchie, however, they were a couple you thought for sure was going to last. They were perfect. So how did they fall apart?

Maybe it was because they barely saw each other, with him going on endless world tours, and her knowing that when she wakes up, he'll be in another town. Maybe it was because Mitchie became a star herself and Shane didn't find the appeal of a wide-eyed fangirl anymore. Simpler yet, maybe it was because Shane knew Nate loved her more than he ever did and Mitchie loved Nate more than she ever loved him. Even if she didn't know it.

So he left her.

Oblivious to the obvious even Shane could see, Mitchie didn't understand why. Confused and alone, she fled to the one place she called home. Nate's house. He held her like he always does and she sobs into his chest asking why? why? why?

He knew why. Too bad he didn't say anything.

**Then, he was her Prince Charming.**

She wasn't going to prom, not one week after Shane broke up with her. Sierra begged her to come along because it's senior year and they _have_ to go, but to no avail. She stubbornly locked herself in her room saying that no one could get her to come out no matter what they did. Nate achieved just that, though.

Along the way, he told her he knew Shane was supposed to be her date to prom and he knew that's who she wanted and he knew that's who everyone at school expected, but she will just have to settle for him instead. And you know what? She was okay with that.

They danced and laughed and had a good time. Mitchie was crowned prom queen, but no one was shocked. After the dance was over and he pulled up in front of her house, she thanked him, said goodnight, and tried to get out. But he still hadn't unlocked the door. She turned around and was about to ask him to unlock it when she found him so much closer than she thought. They stared at each other in this new light, faces mere inches away.

He wanted to kiss her senseless. Too bad she beat him to it.

**Then, he was her boyfriend.**

Not her boyfriend's best friend. Not her best friend's boyfriend. Her flat-out boyfriend.

And somehow, none of the problems she had before with Shane mattered anymore, although Nate was in the same band. Because with Nate, every song was sung for her. Even when they were thousands of miles apart, he could always manage to dim that spotlight and sing things like he can't take his eyes off of her and she would know he meant it for her.

He loved her. Too bad she loved him more.

* * *

Slightly based on Taylor Swift's "Superstar".

Oh, and I love Jemi. I think they're the cutest thing since Zanessa. But Nitchie (as in the fanfic couple, not real life) is adorable :)

Thanks for reading. This was written a long time ago, I thought it sucked, forgot about it, found it again, and here it is. Yes, you've probably read fifty Nitchie oneshots just like this one. Boohoo.


End file.
